Cheat codes
The game Transformers for the PlayStation 2 features the ability to enter hidden in-game cheat codes. These codes can be highly useful to players for testing of glitches, practicing certain levels for a speedrun, or just to feel extra powerful, etc. This page lists all cheat codes. These codes were all obtained via Internet research from various sites. All cheat codes mentioned here have been confirmed to exist; there is no doubt that they do. All of these cheat codes are similar in many ways. They are all activated by the pressing of buttons on the controller. None of them require the use of the joysticks, a special type of controller, nor any external software or hacking. Activation In order to activate any of the codes, you must enter the code only in the certain situation mentioned below for that code (in the difficulty selection screen before starting a game file, Autobot HQ, the pause menu during gameplay, or the extras menu). Enter the cheat code in the order shown. In fact, you must enter it exactly in the order shown. Don't enter even one digit incorrectly. If you do, you have to start over from the beginning. There is no time limit; take as much time as you need. One might enter 5 digits of any code, and then come back 3 days later to the still-running game that's been sitting there, and enter the rest of the 3 digits, and the code will still work (as long as it's all entered correctly). Once the code has been entered, you will hear a message from Red Alert saying "code accepted". Please note that you will only hear this sound if your SFX is turned up to at least one bar. You can enter individual codes as many times as you want per session. It won't do anything special if you sit there and enter a single code 50 times, but it will do the same thing; Red Alert will say "code accepted" as many times as you enter it, until the end of time. List Pause screen Only enter these cheat codes while the game is paused during gameplay (while inside a level). These cheat codes save for as long as one level session; if you die, it's okay, but if you exit the level for any reason, these cheats are deactivated. * Invincibility: R1, CIRCLE, CIRCLE, R1, R2, L1, L1, L2 * One-hit kills: SQUARE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, CIRCLE, L1, L1, L2, L1 * Stealth enemies: LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, R1, R2, R1, RIGHT, RIGHT Autobot HQ Only enter these cheat codes while in the main menu of Autobot HQ; these don't work inside the settings menu, etc. These cheat codes last for one single gameplay session; if you quit the game or reset your PS2 console, the cheat codes do not save into a file. * All Mini-Cons: L1, L2, CIRCLE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, CIRCLE, L2, L1 * Disable Mini-Con overload: R1, R1, L2, R1, R1, L2, CIRCLE, CIRCLE * Infinite Powerlinx: UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN, CIRCLE, SQUARE, SQUARE, CIRCLE * Infinite dash; must have either Highgear (Dash) or Fullspeed (Super Dash) Mini-Cons equipped: UP UP SQUARE CIRCLE SQUARE SQUARE L1 L2 * Infinite tractor beam; must have Tractor Mini-Con equipped: L2 L2 SQUARE CIRCLE SQUARE R1 R1 R2 * Infinite stealth; must have Covert Mini-Con equipped: UP, UP, DOWN, DOWN, L1, L2, L1, L2 * Big head mode: CIRCLE, CIRCLE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, L1, L1, L1, L2 * Turbo mode: L1, R2, R2, SQUARE, SQUARE, SQUARE, SQUARE, L1 * Glide camera tilt; must have Slipstream (Hang Glider) Mini-Con equipped: CIRCLE CIRCLE UP DOWN R1 R2 DOWN DOWN Extras menu You must be in the extras menu to activate this cheat code. * Unlock all extras: SQUARE, SQUARE, CIRCLE, SQUARE, SQUARE, CIRCLE, L1, L2 See also * Hacks * Level editor * RAM addresses